


RWBY: It's not what it looks like!

by nights1234



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights1234/pseuds/nights1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all just a misunderstanding! How did such a small delicious baked good escalate to all this?! Rated 13 and over for implied sexual situations, without describing it and bits of profanity. I hope that you enjoy, this is my first fanfiction on this site, so I hope that you guys like it. If you enjoy don't forget to leave a review and follow me for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RWBY: It's not what it looks like!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for clicking on my story, I really hope that you will enjoy this, with this being the first FF that I have posted on this site. If you enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a favorite, review, and follow me to stay updated with the series. I don't really have a schedule of when I post, so to stay updated either follow me, or check every week or so. I try to write chapters that are about 2k words on average, but I settle for around 1-2k words, so most of them won't even be close to 2k words

"Well I guess it's time for more combat training." said Blake with a sigh. It was a Friday and Blake was glad it was the last day of practice. She walked into the room with everyone talking to each other, mumbling about who they were about to fight.

"I wonder who I'm fighting" said a male voice.

"I hope I fight Yang, cause damn she's hot" said a lower-toned male voice.

"I don't really don't want to fight today, I hope I'm not called." said a girl who's voice seemed distant.

Glinda Goodwitch stepped up onto the arena, and called "Ok, so here are today's sparring pairs. Cardin Winchester and Victor Kuo, Weiss Schnee and Phyrrha Nicos, Ruby Rose and Nora Valkyrie, Yang Xiao Long and Jaune Arc, and last but certainly not least, Blake Belladonna and Lie Ren!"

The room was once again filled with murmurs. Blake could only assume that they were about the duels.

"Cardin is gonna dominate."

"Man, Jaune is gonna get his ass handed to him."

"I never got how the hell Nora manages to use that giant ass hammer."

'God dammit' Blake thought, as she walked closer to the arena for a better look. She thought that she would have had as easy match-up, but no, of course she had to get Ren. Glinda goodwitch walked up to the Arena, and the lights dimmed onto the stage. "Three, two, one!" Glinda goodwitch shouted, "Begin!"

It wasn't even 10 seconds when Cardin got poor Victor on his back, surrendering. Weiss' and Phyrra's battle wasn't any longer. As soon as Professer Goodwitch had called for the match to begin, Phyrrha lobbed her spear at Weiss with deadly accuracy. This caught Weiss off guard, who then ducked and fell on the ground as the spear went whizzing past her right ear. Weiss was fast to capitalize on Phyrrha's mistake, blasting Phyrrha off the stage with a well placed fire glyph.

Ruby and Nora's battle was more of a stunt if anything else, Blake thought.  Nora had swung her hammer at Ruby, who had parried the attack with her scythe, and now had the handle of the mallet on the blade oh her scythe. Ruby started spinning in place, carrying the mallet with her scythe. Nora, who should have been panicked, was having the time of her life, "WooHoo!" Nora yelledre was an explosion, knocking Nora into the air, and sending Ruby flying to the end of the stage, by the time that Ruby had recovered, Nora was in front of Ruby, offering her hand to help Ruby up. "That was fun!" said Nora giggling in amusement "Let's do it again!"

Blake honestly had no idea what to think of Yang's battle with Jaune. Jaune charged at Yang, who stood there watching him with a grin on her face. Jaune had swung at Yang, who in turn used her both her gauntlets to sandwich and catch the blade. She then turned her arms, and disarmed Jaune in one swift movement. Then Yang bent over to the blade that was now on the ground and picked it up. "So heyyyyyy" said Yang making sure to let the last word roll "what's new?" Yang was now walking circles around Jaune examining his sword. "So, nice sword, where'd you get it?" said Yang playfully. "Um, I'll tell you later." Replied Jaune, nervous, now that he had no way of fighting back. Yang then swooped in closer to Jaune so that their noses were touching. Blake looked over at Jaune's team. Ren was cleaning his weapon, while Nora was following him, moving her mouth in words that Blake didn't hear. Then Blake saw Phyrrha, she was completely red in her cheeks. She was watching with her jaw half open, making it quite obvious that she was upset. Blake looked back at the fight. "So I'll meet you in uh, private later?" said Yang flirtatiously, running her finger over his shoulder, still in Jaune's face. Then Yang fell over on her back, "Ah man, you got me." said Yang jokingly. 'Wow' Blake thought, 'Playing with poor Jaune's emotions, and his hormones.'

Last it was her against Ren. "Begin!" yelled Professer Goodwitch, watching intently on what was going to happen. Ren and Blake seemingly disappeared into the light, showing up every single time that their weapons collided. Other than that, there were only blurs, and Blake's occasional shadow clone. Then they collided showing both figures trying to overpower the other. Ren had overpowered her, and pushed her, making her lose her balance. Ren grinned and used her vulnerability as a chance to go in. Ren tackled Blake, bringing her to the ground, with Ren pinning her to the ground. They paused, realizing how akward the situation was. Ren was only a few inches from Blake's vulnerable body. There was snickering in the crowd, and one thought came to Blake's mind, 'I could kiss him now.'  Wait what? Blake realized what she said and was disgusted. 'Well, I mean I could have. What the hell is wrong with me.' Thought Blake, quickly shooting down the thought.

The bell had rang, and the class was over. Blake ran over to Ren to clear up the situation. Blake did not like Ren, and that meant nothing. Ren wasn't like most boys, but he was still a boy, so she didn't want his adolescent nature to give him those thoughts.

"Hey, Ren about what happened in there." said Blake.

"Yea, that was akward, but we both agree that we don't, I mean you are nice, but I mean." Stuttered Ren Nervously, obviously not used to talking with females

"Yea, don't worry, your not my type." said Blake.

"Oh, so I guess I really am not good enough for any other girls. I'm sorry if you hate me now." Said Ren collecting his thoughts forming a slight frown.

"Oh, I didn't mean that you were..." Replied Blake realizing how insensitive she sounded. She couldn't believe that she had used one sentence to crush Ren's self confidence, so she did what Yang would have done, because after all, Yang did have a way with boys, right?

Blake checked to see if anyone was there, and she grabbed Ren's hand. She then proceeded to guide his hand to her breasts. 'What the hell am I doing?' Blake thought. Ren's face went from a pale white to a bright red. It might have been her imagination, but was Ren trying to hold back a nosebleed?

"Uh, w-w-what are you doing?" Stuttered Ren, who was genuinely nervous. His once calm collected self was turning into a nervous wreck. 'Was it always this easy?' Blake thought. 'This still goes against all of what I think is right.' Blake realized that she had already crossed the point of no return,so she decided to dive head first. "You want to go grab something to eat?" Blake asked flirtatiously. 'Holy shit, I'm becoming a slut.' She thought, but she seemed to have saved Ren's self confidence. "Oh, Yea I can cook, let's go to my team room." said Ren

Blake examined the team JNPR room from the area between Ren and Nora's beds. She could tell which bed was Nora's. It was slanted, and one of the legs were almost broken. "Well here it is," said Ren holding out a metal tray, "homemade brownies." Blake took one, believing that it would be horrible. Oh god was she wrong.

The brownies tasted perfect, almost as If they were from heaven itself. Her mouth was just so overcome with flavor, it was impossible to keep her self control no matter how hard she tried.It was just like ecstasy, she felt like she was overcome with pleasure in her mouth. She had to practice not showing emotions while she worked in the white fang, but this was too much.

"Oh my god, it's so good!"

"Ohh" she moaned

"Ngghh-"

"Kyyaaa! Oh my god, how did-"

"So I take it you like it?" Asked Ren.

Blake, regaining her thoughts answered. "How did you make these?"

"It's a secret that Nora and I shared, just don't tell her that we were here, or that you know about this. She'll kill me, you have no clue what she is capable of." Replied Ren calmly. Blake thought that it was really amazing how Ren could remain so calm expect ally with friends like Nora, who had absolutely zero self control. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Hey Jaune where did you put the key?" Said a voice. Ren's eyes opened wide as he and Blake realized that it was Nora. "Shit" said Ren, he grabbed the tray and started moving towards Blake. The next thing that she saw was green as she was pushed.

"There, got it, ok-" said Jaune as he opened the door to his surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Ren.

This was exactly like what happened during the sparring matches. Ren was on top of Blake, pinning her down on the bed. Blake caught on to what Ren was doing. Ren didn't want Nora to find out so he made it look like they... Had... Sex...

'Shit I get myself into?' Blake thought. 'I'm gonna get back at him for this.'

"Wait, so are you guys going out?" Asked Jaune, looking confused.

"I guess we are then" said Ren moving off of Blake, "right?"

Ren looked at Blake in desperation. "Yea I guess we are," replied Blake, "So what are you guys doing here."

"Well, we heard moaning coming from our room so we got worried for Ren, and we came back to this."

Blake quickly shifted out of the room. 'Great, follow Yang's way of life and you get boyfriends, I guess I learned my lesson.' She didn't know how she felt for Ren now. She two things,that she now had to be Ren's girlfriend to cover his sorry ass, and that she needed another one of those brownies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading the First installment of my first series on this site! I really hope that you liked it, and if you did, don't forget to leave a review, and favorite/follow this. It really helps my low self-esteem. If you wan't to see more stories by me follow me and check out my fanfiction.net stories. I will try to get on more sites such as fiction press and such. So I hope that you enjoyed this and I hope that you will have a wonderful rest of the day! :3  
> Link to my Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4727014/  
> P.S If anyone was wondering who Victor was, he was a filler OC character that I wasn't planning on doing much with :P


End file.
